boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Boohbah
Boohbah is a British children's television programme created by Ragdoll Productions founder Anne Wood. It premiered on 14 April 2003 on ITV in the United Kingdom after the cancellation of Teletubbies, made its North American debut on 19 January 2004 on PBS Kids, and was added to Nick Jr.'s British lineup in 2004. Characters The show follows the "life" of two groups of characters: The Boohbahs See Boohbahs for more information. The titular characters of the show are five fat, fuzzy, furry atoms of power, light, and energy who engage in doing exercises and getting viewers at home to follow along. They have sparkly, brightly-coloured fur all over their bodies, with their heads having big, shifty eyes and two arches of lights for eyebrows; the Boohbahs can retract their heads into the interior of their necks. They do not speak; instead, they make noises like squeaks, flatulent blowing noises, clicks, and squeals. The Boohbahs also do not have any unique characteristics, rather behaving and looking the same except for their name and colour: Humbah (the yellow one), Jingbah (the pink one), Jumbah (the blue one), Zing Zing Zingbah (the orange one), and Zumbah (the purple one). The Boohbahs have the ability to fly. During their routine, they usually assemble into a circle in the air while holding hands, sing a different note, and sending a flash of light toward their Boohball. A list of the Boohbahs is available below. * Humbah, portrayed by Emma Insley, is a yellow Boohbah. * Zumbah, portrayed by Alex Poulter, is a purple Boohbah. * Zing Zing Zingbah, portrayed by Cal Jaggers, is an orange Boohbah. * Jumbah, portrayed by Phil Hayes, is a blue Boohbah. * Jingbah, portrayed by Laura Pero, is a pink boohbah. The Boohbahs can fly; part of their routine is to assemble into a circle, holding hands like skydivers. Each then emits a different musical note as a flash of coloured light (matching the Boohbah's colour) is sent out from their heads to a central point. The Boohbahs were designed and made by costume and creature designer, Vin Burnham. The Storypeople See Storypeople for more information. During one point in the show, various children send a present to the Storypeople, a family of diverse characters who live in the land of Storyworld. During each segment, one or more Storypeople will interact with the present, suddenly encountering a problem that the (unseen) children resolve by saying the magic word ("Boohbah!"), halting the action, and blowing another object in to fix the problem. The Storypeople are Grandpappa and Grandmamma (grandparents), Mr Man and Mrs Lady (husband and wife), Brother and Sister (children), Auntie (aunt), and Little Dog Fido (pet dog). The Storypeople are a diverse group of familial characters who inhabit Storyworld and there participate in various vignettes inspired by the presents (see below). They are: * Grandmamma (Linda Kerr-Scott) – An elderly yet spry Caucasian woman. She has white hair and wears a dark pink housedress, white sweater, white socks, and red shoes. * Grandpappa (Robin Stevens) – An elderly yet spry Caucasian man. He has white hair and a white mustache; he wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, dark gray slacks, red braces, and white trainers. * Mrs. Lady (Harvey Virdi) – A heavyset Indian woman. She has dark hair and wears a loose light blue blouse, loose bright pink pants, and pink sneakers. * Mr. Man (Mark Ramsey) – A husky black man. He is bald and wears a short-sleeved bright pink shirt, white trousers, and black trainers. * Brother (Manuel Bravo) and Sister (Vee Vimolmal) – Always paired, they both appear to be in their late teens. Brother: A Latino boy with short black hair; he wears a bright blue T-shirt, bright red knee-length shorts, and white trainers with pink laces. Sister: A Thai girl with hip-length black hair in a long ponytail; she wears a bright red T-shirt, bright blue capri pants, and white trainers with pink laces. * Auntie (Sachi Kimura) – A Japanese woman. She has short black hair and wears a long-sleeved lavender blouse, black trousers, purple tights, and black shoes. * Little Dog Fido (Dash) – A Jack Russell Terrier. He wears a red collar. The Storypeople do not speak. (When Little Dog Fido appears, he gives an "arf!") Though they sometimes exhibit frustration or confusion, the Storypeople rarely, if ever, appear upset or sad. The Storyworld segments are narrated by actor Chris Langham. In each episode the Storypeople magically receive an object sent to them by a child or group of children. Locations The show takes place in two different environments: The Boohbahs' Home See Boohball and Boohzone for more information. The Boohbahs live inside of a land filled with bright colours and bubbles, officially titled the Boohzone. In it, they delight in flying around in the air and playing in the dot in the bottom centre, where children place a present on to be sent to Storyworld when they aren't around. They arrive and leave their place in their floating bubble-like ball, the Boohball, where each one sleeps in their own respective pod as the ball travels around the world, collecting children's laughter to charge the Boohbahs up. Storyworld See the eponymous article for more information. The Storypeople live in the sunny, colourful world of Storyworld, where they frolic and explore the different parts of their land such as a countryside, beach, or forest while solving the problem at hand. Story BoohbahStoryBoohbah is a 00’s children’s TV show, made by Ragdoll Productions.Streaking through the sky a ball cycles through all the colours of the rainbow, like a multi coloured comet, seen by many children around the world. Eventually it plunges into the ground and a transformation takes place. A dome appears in a wash of colour followed by some strange creatures asleep in hammocks / pods. Welcome to the world of Boohbah.Boohbah's are aliens with big fat wobbly tummy’s, who join hands and then zoom around in the air. When they land they squeak and do strange synchronised dances. They come in all different shades of colours and their eyebrows and bodies glisten with light. Zumbar (purple one), Humbar (yellow one), Jumbar (blue one), Zing Zing Zingbar (orange one), Jingbar (pink one). Children are allowed into the dome of the Boohbahs. They come in and drop things into the multi coloured circle in the middle of the dome and blow into it. Once this happens it transforms into something that the Story People can use. The Story People consist of Grand Mama, Grandpa, Mrs Lady, Mr Man, Brother, Sister and little dog Fido. They don't say anything and look a bit simple. But they help to explore things, tell a story and do silly things. When its time for the Boohbahs to go, you hear a child say 'Boohbah' and they all fly round the dome into their hammocks / pods, which circle around. Then the dome disappears along with the Boohbahs, and the multi coloured ball flies off into the sky onto the next place. Vignettes Each episode follows the same sequence of events. This is: * Opening title. The Boohball flies over at least two out of 16 different countries (Australia, China, Ecuador, Egypt, France, Germany, India, Jamaica, Japan, Namibia, Russia, South Africa, Spain, Netherlands, United Kingdom, United States) or 3 in the American version. * Arrival of the Boohbahs. After the Boohball finishes its flight, it hits a patch of grass, in turn forming a rainbow spiral. As we follow the Boohball's path, the show's title appears, and we begin to ascend upward. We then go inside the Boohball and discover what appears to be five creatures sleeping in hammock-esque pods. As we come across each creature sleeping in its pod, the pods begin to spin and circle around, and we are introduced to the Boohbahs ("Humbah - Zumbah - Zing Zing Zingbah - Jumbah - Jingbah") as children voice-overs wake them up by saying their names. When each Boohbah's name is called, its head pops up, and they move their eyes while making a clicking sound. After each Boohbah has awakened, they all struggle themselves out of their pod while expelling air. The children call out "Booh!", which in turn sends the Boohbahs out of the Boohball and into a large dome-like area called the Boohzone. They send out a coloured musical note toward the bottom of the Boohzone, which causes it to flash furiously and the Boohbahs to fly around their territory. * Boohbah warm up dance. All five Boohbahs land at a pale blue-coloured "room" and begin running around. Suddenly, the children begin saying their names in a random order, and the Boohbahs join each other one by one in a simple dance. When each Boohbah is called up to the screen, their eyebrows light up, and they look around. After all have joined in, the pace increases until all the Boohbahs are out of control. When they fully lose control, a rainbow comes out of nowhere, and the Boohbahs begin to run around again. As a child calls out their names, one by one, they freeze, stand spread-eagled, and retract their heads. When each Boohbah is completely still, the children yell "Booh!" and the Boohbahs, making air bellowing noises, fly upward into their circle formation. They begin to release yet more musical notes into the Boohball and seemingly disappear inside it. * Present giving, in which a group of children bring "a present for the Storypeople" and they blow it into Storyworld with the power of Boohbah magic. The present given will be the theme of the segment. * Storyworld and the Storypeople, which is based on the present given in the last segment. During the segment, one or more of the Storypeople (a diverse cast of familial characters) will find the present and interact with it. Often the Storypeople will encounter a problem, inspiring the unseen but observing children to say the magic word, which is "Boohbah!" This freezes the story and allows the children to blow another gift to the Storypeople, which enables the story to continue and lead to the problem's solution. These segments are filmed in Spain between Málaga and Tarifa. * Boohbah dance, during which the Boohbahs perform a dance somewhat related to the "Storyworld and the Storypeople" segment. This dance is slightly more complex than the "warm up" dances. Often, these dances will contain sequences where the Boohbahs run into each other and fall over, leave the ground, or are placed at a downward position. * Transition to "Look What I Can Do". After the dance sequence above is over, another rainbow appears, and a child whispers out "Boohbah...". The camera comes across the Boohzone flashing wildly, and the Boohbahs fly out of the Boohzone and into the Boohball, forming their circle formation halfway. They then fly into their pods, nestle themselves inside, and retract their heads. When each Boohbah is tucked snugly in its pod, they begin to circle around again and the Boohball flies to another country far away. * Look What I Can Do, shown in the American version in which actual children perform dances of their own. Three different dances are featured per show, and are simple so that the home audience can follow along. TV Episodes # Skipping Rope # Pearly Shells # Rope and Rock # Musical Pipe # Windows (Big Windows) # Armchair (Comfy Armchair) # Record Player # Squeaky Socks # A Pile of Balls # Painting the Fence # Big Bass Drum # Hammock # Squeaky Seesaw # Jack in the Box # Bubbles # Settee & Cushions (Couch & Cushions) # Big Comb # The Big Ball # Yellow Woolly Jumper (Yellow Woolly Sweater) # Musical Instruments # The Bed # The High Wall # Cakes and String # The Door # Building Blocks # Hot Dog # Treasure Chest # Flippers # Two Hats # Bells # Shed # Shining Armour # Flowers & Vase # A Big Bag # Piggy Bank # Drink of Milk # Leaky Hose # Parping Horn # Musical Cushions # Following the Signs # Puddle # Skittles # Pencil Sharpener # Cracker # Island (Desert Island) # Collecting Mail # Tunnel # Necklace # Heavy Suitcase # Television (Big TV) # Long Drink # Fairground Thing # Big Switch # Bouncers # Beards # Paper Plane # Droopy Flowers # Fido's Flag # Sailing Boat # Gigantic Carrot # Stream # Feathers # Bat & Ball # Chair in the Air # Falling Oranges # Comfy Slippers # Ice Cream Cone # Banana Split # Pulling the Rope # Springy Sofa # Club & Ball # Hole in the Fence # Crossroads # Fido's Bone # Coloured Bricks # Glowing Lanterns # Little White Cloud # Stack of Cushions # Jigsaw # Stick # Flag # Four Jumpers # Snow Shaker # Squirty Flower # Fido's Picture # Unwinding Carpet # Bouncy Castle # Wardrobe # Over the Net # Snowballs # Space Rocket # Sticky Wrapper # Jumping On The Balls # Sledge # Camera # Tightrope # Ball & Hoop # Little Rocky Boat # Flying Fish # Bucket & Spade # Umbrella # Snowman # Grass Skirt # Book Storypeople The Storypeople are a diverse group of familial characters who inhabit Storyworld and there participate in various vignettes inspired by the presents (see below). They are: * Grandmamma (Linda Kerr-Scott) – An elderly yet spry Caucasian woman. She has white hair and wears a dark pink housedress, white sweater, white socks, and red shoes. * Grandpappa (Robin Stevens) – An elderly yet spry Caucasian man. He has white hair and a white moustache; he wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, dark gray slacks, red braces, and white trainers. * Mrs. Lady (Harvey Virdi) – A heavyset Indian woman. She has dark hair and wears a loose light blue blouse, loose bright pink pants, and pink sneakers. * Mr. Man (Mark Ramsey) – A husky black man. He is bald and wears a short-sleeved bright pink shirt, white trousers, and black trainers. * Brother (Manuel Bravo) and Sister (Vee Vimolmal) – Always paired, they both appear to be in their late teens. Brother: A Latino boy with short black hair; he wears a bright blue T-shirt, bright red knee-length shorts, and white trainers with pink laces. Sister: A Thai girl with hip-length black hair in a long ponytail; she wears a bright red T-shirt, bright blue capri pants, and white trainers with pink laces. * Auntie (Sachi Kimura) – A Japanese woman. She has short black hair and wears a long-sleeved lavender blouse, black trousers, purple tights, and black shoes. * Little Dog Fido (Dash) – A Jack Russell Terrier. He wears a red collar. The Storypeople do not speak. (When Little Dog Fido appears, he gives an "arf!") Though they sometimes exhibit frustration or confusion, the Storypeople rarely, if ever, appear upset or sad. The Storyworld segments are narrated by actor Chris Langham. In each episode the Storypeople magically receive an object sent to them by a child or group of children. Boohbahs * Humbah, portrayed by Emma Insley, is a yellow Boohbah. * Zumbah, portrayed by Alex Poulter, is a purple Boohbah. * Zing Zing Zingbah, portrayed by Cal Jaggers, is an orange Boohbah. * Jumbah, portrayed by Phil Hayes, is a blue Boohbah. * Jingbah, portrayed by Laura Pero, is a pink boohbah. Category:Boohbahs Category:Storypeople Category:Humans Category:Characters